


delirious

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stand, practice safe sex kids, top donghyuk, whiny yunhyeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: "Is this seat taken?"
Relationships: Kim Donghyuk/Song Yunhyeong
Kudos: 17





	delirious

“Is this seat taken?” Someone asks, and Yunhyeong looks up, because surely no one’s talking to him. He’s been here for an hour, nursing cocktails and trying to work up the courage to do something, anything. It’s his first time going out without Jinhwan and Hanbin. He’s really appreciating what a good wingman Jinhwan is right now.

But apparently the voice is talking to him, and is attached to two sparkling brown eyes. “Uh,” he says, mind going blank. “No?” he answers finally.

“You don’t sound very convinced,” the voice says.

“No!” Yunhyeong says. “It’s empty, as you can see.” He kicks himself mentally for sounding like an idiot. “Sit, please!” he says quickly. The voice laughs, but settles in the chair. Yunhyeong finally pulls his gaze away from those eyes, and takes in the rest of the man sitting next to him. He’s like a greek statue, willowy and lithe. He couldn’t believe his eyes, surely this man wasn’t here to talk to  _ him _ . His long blonde hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail and he looks so at ease Yunhyeong is in awe.

“Hi, I’m Donghyuk,” he introduces himself, and holy shit, he is talking to him.

“Yunhyeong,” he answers, and reaches for the hand Donghyuk’s extended.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Donghyuk asks, and Yunhyeong nods.

“Thanks,” he says when the bartender sets the drinks in front of him. Donghyuk drinks in Yunhyeong’s sharp side profile. 

“You come here often?” Donghyuk asks, and Yunhyeong’s lip twitches. He takes a sip of his drink.

“Sometimes, usually with friends,” Yunhyeong says, turning to look at Donghyuk. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here before.”

Donghyuk lets out a little laugh. “I’m usually a little too busy working,” he admits. “But I made the time tonight and I’m glad I did.”

Yunhyeong hopes it’s dark enough to hide the pink in his cheeks. “Where do you work?” he asks.

“Upstairs,” Donghyuk says candidly, and Yunhyeong’s eyes flicker to the staircase in the far corner of the club.

“I’ve never seen anyone go up there before,” he says.

“Well, that’s because it’s also one of my apartments, so I don’t invite people up there very often,” Donghyuk says.

Yunhyeong’s mind whirls. “Wait, so do you,” he trails off.

“Own this club?” Donghyuk finishes for him, and Yunhyeong nods. “I do,” he says. Yunhyeong just looks at him awestruck, and Donghyuk laughs.

“You’re cute,” Donghyuk says, moving his chair closer to Yunhyeong’s. Yunhyeong blushes deeper this time. “I mean it. I only mean to come down to get something, and then you caught my eye. I couldn’t imagine what someone like you was doing on his own.”

“Me?” Yunhyeong practically squeaks. “Have you seen yourself?” he asks animatedly. Donghyuk’s smile is soft. “I mean seriously,” he continues. “Where do you get off being that pretty?”

“Oh, I think you’ll find I get off easy,” he says with a wink. It takes Yunhyeong a second to comprehend, before his face turns beet red, and he downs the rest of his drink. Donghyuk covers a laugh.

“Do you want another one?” Donghyuk asks, and Yunhyeong shakes his head.

“I had several before you got here,” he admits. Donghyuk stands and Yunhyeong panics. He’s not ready for this to end. But Donghyuk just offers him a hand.

“Guess we better dance that off then, shouldn’t we?” And Yunhyeong finds himself agreeing as he takes Donghyuk’s hand and allows him to pull him to his feet. He finds himself following Donghyuk into the midst of the crowd. He’s never this shy. He doesn’t know what it is about Donghyuk that has him reverting to a blushing teenager when he’s almost 30 years old.

Donghyuk’s hands are on his hips, and Yunhyeong instinctively wraps his arms around Donghyuk’s neck, and lets himself be pulled close. Donghyuk knows how to dance, his hips and body moving flawlessly to the beat. Yunhyeong lets himself move with Donghyuk. It’s easy in the press of the crowd.

Donghyuk looks beautiful under the multicolored lights as they bounce off his tan skin. The thin sheen of sweat is intoxicating and Yunhyeong wants to lick it off him. If he wasn’t convinced Donghyuk was an angel before, he certainly is now.

Donghyuk seems to read his mind. His hands pull Yunhyeong as close as possible, their bodies flush, and Yunhyeong thinks he might have gasped, but his attention is narrowed in on Donghyuk alone. Their eye contact is heavy and full of intention. Donghyuk’s eyes flicker down to his lips, and that’s the tipping point.

Later Yunhyeong won’t remember who started the kiss, but it doesn’t matter anyway, Donghyuk’s impeccably soft lips are pressing against his, and he’s kissing him back. He cups the back of Donghyuk’s head and pulls him down. There isn’t much of a height difference, but now he’s got Donghyuk at the perfect angle. The kiss deepens, and Yunhyeong isn’t even sure if they’re still moving. All he can feel is Donghyuk’s tongue on his, and his hot hands slipping under Yunhyeong’s shirt.

He would be embarrassed about being hard from a kiss if he couldn’t feel Donghyuk’s own erection pressing against his thigh. He sighs as Donghyuk pulls away from his lips, and begins to suck at his neck. His hands are fisted in Donghyuk’s shirt, and all he feels is heat, heat heat.

“Let me take you upstairs,” Donghyuk whispers in his ear, and Yunhyeong shivers before nodding.

“Please,” he practically begs. 

Donghyuk takes his hand, and pulls him through the crowd, no one notices them as they slip out and climb the stairs. They pause at the landing long enough for Donghyuk to unlock the door, and then he’s pulling Yunhyeong inside and locking the door behind them. Yunhyeong’s eyes flick around the tidy apartment, but then Donghyuk is hugging him from behind, kissing his neck and all thoughts Yunhyeong had are gone. He lets out a soft groan.

Donghyuk lets go of Yunhyeong and pulls his shirt off. Yunhyeong turns to look and is too stunned to even realize Donghyuk is talking to him. All he can think about it getting his mouth on that body.

“Yunhyeong,” Donghyuk says with a laugh.

“Huh?” Yunhyeong answers, eyes snapping back to Donghyuk’s.

“I asked if you prefer to top or bottom,” he says, stepping into Yunhyeong’s space and deftly unbuttoning his shirt.

“I’m flexible,” he answers, letting his shirt fall to the floor.

“Me too,” Donghyuk says with a grin. He pulls Yunhyeong in for a searing kiss that leaves them both panting. “But since you’re the guest, you choose.”

In a moment of bravery Yunhyeong cups Donghyuk’s dick through his pants, feeling the size. “Fuck,” he groans, biting his lower lip. “You top,” he declares, and Donghyuk grins.

“You’re going to give me an ego,” Donghyuk says before leaning in again to nibble at Yunhyeong’s jaw, his hands trailing down Yunhyeong’s toned abdomen.

“Good,” Yunhyeong pants. “You deserve one.” His fingers fumble with Donghyuk’s pants, and Donghyuk unzips Yunhyeong’s fly. They struggle to stay off each other long enough to undress, but once they’re naked, Donghyuk is pushing Yunhyeong onto the bed, following soon, after grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom.

“Just one?” Yunhyeong teases, getting a laugh out of Donghyuk. 

“Oh, don’t worry, there’s plenty more where this came from,” he answers. He lays next to Yunhyeong and pulls him in for another kiss, this one far from chaste. His hands trail down Yunhyeong’s chest, fingers tweaking pert nipples. Yunhyeong whines into the kiss and Donghyuk can’t help but grin.

“Sensitive?” he asks.

“A little,” Yunhyeong admits. Donghyuk gets a devilish look on his face, and pulls away from Yunhyeong to slide down the bed a bit. Before Yubhyeong has a chance to ask what he’s doing, his nipple is in Donghyuk’s mouth. He keens, his entire body twitching as his back arches into Donghyuk, desperate for more.

He tangles fingers in Donghyuk’s hair, messing up his perfect ponytail as Donghyuk rolls them so he can torture Yunhyeong’s other nipple with his fingers. Yunhyeong bites his lip hard, trying to quell his noises, but his body gives him away, writhing and twitching under Donghyuk’s ministrations. 

Donghyuk’s free hand travels down Yunhyeong’s side until Donghyuk can run his fingers across Yunhyeong’s abs. Yunhyeong whines into his fist.

“I wonder if all of you is this sensitive,” Donghyuk ponders, and Yunhyeong stiffles a moan thinking about it.

Donghyuk begins to kiss his way down Yunhyeong’s chest, sucking and nibbling, and with each movement Yunhyeong becomes breathier and his whines become higher pitched. Donghyuk traces his abs with his tongue, and Yunhyeong practically loses it, sliding a hand into Donghyuk’s hair. “Fuck,” he whines, abs clenching as Donghyuk takes him apart.

“Touch me, god please touch me,” Yunhyeong whimpers.

“Where do you want me to touch you?” Donghyuk asks, voice low as it rumbles through Yunhyeong’s body.

“Fuck. Anywhere. Just touch me already,” he begs.

“Hmm,” Donghyuk says, rubbing soothing circles on Yunhyeong’s hips. “Anywhere I want then?” he asks, to a pathetic nod from Yunhyeong. He moves farther down the bed, spreading Yunhyeong’s legs. Yunhyeong bites his lip as he raises himself on his elbows to look down at Donghyuk.

Donghyuk kisses and nips at his inner thigh, an action that has Yunhyeong’s eyes rolling into the back of his head, laying back down against the bed.

“I think I’m gonna touch you here,” Donghyuk says as he continues to leave lazy hickies on Yunhyeong’s thighs. His fingers slip between Yunhyeong’s cheeks, rubbing gently at his hole. Yunhyeong gasps, his entire body giving a jerk. Donghyuk chuckles against his thigh. “I guess I was right about you being sensitive,” he adds. “Stay here for a minute,” he says, moving away, and Yunhyeong whines at the loss of contact.

But Donghyuk is back in moments, with the bottle of lube he’d forgotten on the bedside table. He uncaps it and pours it over his fingers, rubbing them together. Yunhyeong’s breaths are heavy as Donghyuk gets ready.

“Hurry up,” he whines.

“Greedy, I like it,” Donghyuk laughs before pushing a finger in.

The response is instantaneous. Yunhyeong twitches and a loud moan punches out of him. He bites his lip hard, trying to hold back a whine as Donghyuk gets deeper. His hips are already moving as Donghyuk begins to move back and forth. Donghyuk hums, and adds another finger, watching them disappear into Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong just gets louder.

“You like that,” Donghyuk says, it’s not a question. “I like you like this, desperate and I’ve barely started touching you.” Yunhyeong whimpers.

“I’m not desperate,” he argues. 

“Yeah?” Donghyuk questions. He moves up the bed, and pulls Yunhyeong’s hip over his, so he can get his fingers back inside him. Yunhyeong’s eyelids flutter, and Donghyuk pulls him closer. “Then why are you clenching around me so tight?” he asks, nipping at Yunhyeong’s jaw. Yunhyeong turns his head for a kiss, and Donghyuk gives it to him. “Just say it and I’ll give it to you.”

Yunhyeong flushes red right down to his chest, but he’s come this far already. “Fuck me,” he begs, clinging to Donghyuk.

Donghyuk grins and it’s sharp and predatory. “That’s all you had to say baby.” Yunhyeong shivers at the pet name.

Donghyuk rolls them over so Yunhyeong is on his back and Donghyuk hovers above him. He pulls Yunhyeong down the bed, spreading his legs over his thighs. He grabs the condom, rips it open and rolls it on. He lines himself up, and slowly begins pushing into Yunhyeong.

The stretch burns, but Yunhyeong likes it. He moans loudly, his hips jerking in little movements as Donghyuk pushes further into him. His hands grip Donghyuk’s forearms as he bottoms out. Little moans leave his mouth, he can’t control them.

“Fuck me, god please fuck me,” Yunhyeong begs, and Donghyuk pulls back before slamming into Yunhyeong. “Oh fuck, oh god yes” Yunhyeong cries out.

Donghyuk sets a brutal pace, just to hear the beautiful noises coming out of Yunhyeong. He’s so reactive. Every time Donghyuk touches him he jerks, caught up in the pleasure. He hitches Yunhyeong’s hips up higher, practically bending him in half.

“Oh fuck” Yunhyeong whimpers. “It’s so deep. Oh my god.” He wraps his hand around his own neglected cock. “Harder,” he begs and Donghyuk gives it to him. The bed frame slams against the wall, but it’s not like anyone downstairs can hear it. 

Yunhyeong’s orgasm tears through him. He chokes on a gasp as he spills. He tightens around Donghyuk, and in just a few thrusts, Donghyuk follows him over the edge, burying his face in Yunhyeong’s neck.

Yunhyeong groans as he comes round. There are tears on his cheeks and come on his chest. Donghyuk is sitting at the end of the bed, catching his breath. He makes eye contact and grins, and Yunhyeong can’t help smiling back.

“Come on, there’s a shower, let’s get cleaned up.” He winks, and Yunhyeong somehow has the feeling there’s going to be more than just a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> hello mari this is for u even tho ur a jerk  
> to everyone else please enjoy this mess, it's unbetaed and was half written while under the influence so don't kill me


End file.
